Delita's story
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: A story about an OC I made, Delita.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Devil Angel Cutter!" A girl, about 14, with short Dark red hair wearing a skin tight white shirt, which kind of looks like a one piece swimsuit, and a red hanging shirt that only goes down to her breast, it has a white plus sign on the upper arm, There is also a light red neckerchief with a blue gym and a gold boarder around it. The girl also has two larger but similar things on her hips and devilish type wings and a bright white halo. She is also wearing red boots high heeled boots that go just above her knees and fool at the top, shortly above on her right left; there is a gold skin tight ban around her leg. She swings her hand in front of her making a bright white arc fly out from where here hand swag. The arc cuts though tentacles and a few trees behind them. A short boy wearing only a cap that is visible says something in Japanese then disappears. The girl hears leaves on the group rustle, and she flies and hides in a tree, a Girl, also about 14, with pink hair and purple dress runs pass, a Tall boy, Square Glasses, semi-bad Acne, with dirty blonde hair follows shortly then stops in the clearing and seems to thinks. The Girl in the Tree seems bewildered. Then the boy turns and faces her general directly, spooking the girl, but she keeps hidden. The boy then runs in the direction he came, the Girl gets down and looks in the direction the boy ran, and then the direction the girl ran in, as if debating which to follow. The girl ends up going the way the pink hair girl did, she walks behind a tree and comes out on the other side wearing a Green hooded sweater with the face of a creeper from Minecraft on the hood and green knee high boots, she's also missing her wings and halo. The now normal looking girl follows the direction the pink haired girl went. After a bit, she meets the pink hair girl, who says kindly, "Hello there."

"Hello, my name is Delita, what's yours?" the red haired girl named Delita said just as kindly.

"I'm Aelita" The pink haired girl named Aelita said, "what brings you here?"

"Just walking around," she replied.

"Ok, have you seen a boy? A little older than me, blond hair, running around?" Aelita asked.

"Can't say I have," Delita answered.

"I hate it when he disappears like that," Aelita complained.

"He does that often?" Delita questioned.

"Very," Aelita replied quickly.

"Hmmm, what's his name if I may?" Delita wondered.

"Chase, his name's chase," Aelita put out, "sometimes he's harder to find than a needle in a hay stack."

"Hmmm," Delita pondered, "Is he a good kid?"

"Don't call me a kid!" the voice of a 15, almost 16 year old boy rang out, the two girls turn towards the source and there is chase.

"Except for his anger management problem, yes he is," Aelita told Delita.

"I don't have Anger management problems!" Chase yelled a bit angrily, proving Aelita's point.

"Really?" Delita said taking Aelita's side.

"Yes!" Chase said still with a bit of anger.

"Why don't I believe you?" Delita said calmly.

"Is it because he has an angry tone in is voice?" Aelita suggested.

"Perhaps," Delita agreed, Chase finally takes his sight off Aelita, and looks at Delita, who looks pretty cute in her current outfit, Chase's expression changes from anger, to being in love, and both the girls notice it.

"Oh? You like her?" Aelita teased.

"Oh," chase's face goes red as a tomato, and he tries to hide his love expression, "Um, no, why would you say that?" he says nervously.

"Let's see, you're as red as a tomato, obviously trying to hide the love off your face, and your acting nervous in that way boys do when they are in love," Delita said, catching chase in a trap.

"Oh, um," he tries to figure a way out of this mess in a way that will still give him a change at Delita.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tong?" Delita says jokingly.

"Um," Chase struggles to figure something out.

"Well, I'll be off, later," Delita waved good bye and walked off, when she was out of Chase's sight, he calmed down, and went off to plan, Aelita went and to do whatever it is she's going to do.

Delita walked through the woods, and talking to her in Japanese, "大丈夫、それを追いかける子供は多分、ちょっといいです..." (Okay, that chase kid is kinda nice, maybe...) Something interrupts her, she spins around, ready for a fight, and she sees Aelita. "Aelita! You trying to get hurt?"

"No, just wondering why you're asking yourself that." She replied.

"What?" Delita asked.

"あなたはチェイスを好きな理由" (why you like chase) Aelita says in Japanese, leaving Delita a little stunned she knows Japanese.

"Wow, um, you know Japanese?" Delita asked

"Oui," (yes) she says in French.

"And French, now any others?" she ask jokingly.

"نعم, sic;" (yes, yes) She replies in Arabic then Latin.

"Cool," Delita giggles.

"How many languages do you know?" Aelita asked.

"Admodum, 非常に, جدا, très, 很, Many" (Very, Very, very, very, very, many) Delita said in Latin then Japanese, then Arabic, then French, then Chinese the English.

"Cool," Aelita said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CL or Chase, I do own Delita however.**

Chapter 2: Christmas time

There is snow on the ground, and holiday char in the air, Delita is wearing a Santa dress and hat, which makes her look cute, she walks up to Aelita and Chase and their friends, a boy in purple and blond hair spiked into a single spike with a purple splotch in the middle, a Japanese girl wearing all black, a boy with brown hair and outfit, and a boy with blond hair wearing green pants and brown shirt. "Hello Delita," Aelita said.

"Hello guys," She replied.

"You know chase, there is Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie," Introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Delita said with a smile, "ready for Christmas?"

"Yes!" Odd said excitedly.

"Cool, I can't wait till tomorrow," Delita said.

"Yeah, Christmas time is here" Odd sings, getting a few laughs from the others.

"Oh odd," Aelita said, then the bell rings for lunch, and odd takes off like a rocket.

"He always like that?" Delita asked.

"Pretty much," Came the reply from Ulrich.

"Wow," Delita said a bit surprised, then they all walked to the cafeteria, where they got a holiday lunch.

"Geez odd, slow down," Ulrich said as odd eat his food at supersonic speeds.

"I'm guessing he always does that," Delita guessed.

"And your right," Jeremie said, "he's like a…"

"Niger Foramen," Delita finished in Latin.

"A what?" Odd asked.

"Black hole odd," Aelita translated.

"It's amazing you stay so scrawny," Ulrich said.

"I'm not Scrawny, I'm spelt," Odd shot back.

"Of course you are," he replied sarcastically, odd glares at him.

"Now, now," Delita said trying to defuse a potential conflict, "don't get angry this time of year." The bell rings saying Dinner is over, and everyone leaves and goes to bed, waiting for Christmas tomorrow, except Delita, how sneaks out changes into her Half Devil Half Angel form and acts like a guard. She sees a small boy in the night, and instantly realizes who it is, "Asumo," she jumps down from her perch, "あなたはクリスマスイブに何をやっている？あなたが眠っているまではサンタは来ないだろう。" (What are you doing out on Christmas Eve? Santa won't come till you're asleep.)

Asumo Laughs, "非常に面白い少女、アタック！" (Very funny little girl, ATTACK!) Asumo yelled in Japanese and tentacles fly at her.

"悪魔天使の暴風！" (Devil Angel Wind storm) She yelled, and the wind started sharply and cuts all the tentacles before they get far.

"、悪魔の嵐を撃つ！" (Shoot, Devil Storm!) Asumo yells the wind picks up.

"天使ジブリールはカット。" (Devil Angel cut.) Delita says calmly and the wind calms, Asumo backs in fear.

"私は戻ってきます！" (I'll be back!) He disappears.

"Hmm, what's he up to?" Delita said, wondering, then she notices the sky turning pink, "shoot, it's becoming day," she flies back so it looks like she never did any of this, and meets with the group at the room of Jeremie, who let them in.

"Merry Christmas," he said welcoming them to his dorm, which has a computer parallel to the door under a window, and a bed off to the side.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else said pretty much in unison, then they all file into the room, which seems a bit cramped for a group this big. They then take out there presents for each other and exchange, Yumi, Ulrich and Delita not opening them when received likes the others are.

"What's wrong Delita?" Chase asked her.

"In Japan, you never open a present in front of the person that gave it to you," she said.

"But why?" he asked.

"It's Disrespectful," she replied.

"Ah come on," Chase said wanting her to open the present now.

"Chase, no," Delita says firmly.

"Come on, please," Chase keeps trying.

"I said no," Delita is keeping calm.

"Ah, Fine," Chase says sadly, "God, I hate my life."

"He says that at least 5 times a day," Aelita, who is sitting next to her, whispers to Delita.

"Why?" She asks.

"Beats me," Aelita replies.

"Why does God hate me?" Chase says.

"Number 2 for today," Aelita says.

"Someone please kill me!" He said.

"Never figured out why he does that," Aelita said, hinting that this is typical.

"Geez, he's nuts," Delita said.

"I know," Aelita said.

"Why isn't he in a mental hospital?" Delita asked.

"Beats me," Aelita said, while chase still rambled on.

"Hey, let's go get some holiday breakfast!" Odd said.

"OK," The group leaves, yet chase doesn't notice seems he's still rambling on. After a few minutes, chase notices.

"Hey! THEY LEFT ME!?" Chase yelled angrily, then he runs out, smoking at the ears. He runs into the cafeteria, sees the group eating the holiday breakfast happy and talking, he stamps over and yells, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"You were busy rambling," Ulrich said.

"I WAS NOT!" Chases yelled still angry.

"Yes you were," Odd said calmly.

"I WAS NOT RAMBLEING!" chase roared, and Delita pulls out her cell phone, and plays an audio recording of chase rambling before they left him, she then giggled.

"Yes you were," Delita said.

"You recorded me?" Chase asks oddly calmer.

"Yes, it's fun proving people wrong with own words," Delita said smiling a little, and oddly enough, chase calms down, goes and gets his food, and comes back and sit down and eat, like nothing ever happened.

"Ok, he's really odd…" Delita said to herself. After breakfast they all go off and do there charismas celebrations, then they meet back up for lunch, and get it and sit down at the table. "So, what did you all do?" Delita asked trying to spark a conversation; she then looks at chase, "how about you?"

"Well, um, I, well," chase stutters trying to figure out what to say, everyone looks at him, "well, I, I, um," he keeps stuttering.

"Let me guess," Delita closes her eyes and acts like she's reading chase's mind, "you followed me around until I lost you, then you just went off and sobbed about not being able to keep track of me," Delita said stunning chase speechless, "Judging by your reaction, I bet I am spot on," Delita stops acting psychic.

"How, how, how did you know? Chase stutters out.

"I'm psychic," Delita said with a laugh, getting the rest of the group to laugh with her.

"Alright, enough laughing!" Chase yelled starting to get mad, and everyone just stopped, being more kind than afraid, then, despite the holiday cheer, Jeremie's laptop started to beep.

"Oh come on, can't he take a holiday?" Odd groaned.

"Who?" Delita asked with glanced, then they hear a Clatter, they sprung from their chairs to see what was the matter, and with a bust of the doors, they arrive outside only to see Krabs, Oversized crabs. With a grab of the wrist, Chase pulled Delita out of the way of a blast, and then ran off with the others into the woods, the Krabs followed. They then arrived at the sewer cap, Jeremie took off the lid, and one by one they went down into the sewers of Paris, then by Skateboard and by scooter, then raced down the tunnel, where the Tarantulas lay in wait. After some time, they such a clatter, they knew what was coming, the Tarantulas came into view, Delita then got in the way, the oversized spiders look at one another confused, and with a leap, Delita sprung up landed on one Tarantula, it bucked widely, and destroyed it's partner, then Delita directed it into the water where it sank to the bottom, then they continued on, eventually reaching another man hole, they stopped and climbed up, and saw a factory, they then ran into the old and abandoned looking factory, where they swung down, and entered an elevator, the elevator then with a jolt started down.

**(A/N: Tired of my bad rhyming skills yet? LOL)**

"What is going on?" Delita asked.

"Xana," Chase answered.

"Who?" Delita asked as the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a massive computer terminal, "Wow…"

"This is the supercomputer," Chase started to explain.

"Um, no time, need to go," Odd said.

"I want to go!" Delita said excited for a new adventure.

"Sorry, but…" Ulrich started.

"You can," Jeremie and Chase said at the same time, they then looked at each other, they never agreed before.

"Cool!" Delita said excitedly, as they went down, when it stopped again, if revealed a room with metal tubes, Aelita, and Yumi step in one each, Delita steps in the other.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Delita, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Delita, Virtualization," Jeremie called out as he sent them to a virtual world known as Lyoko, the three girls land normally, even though this is Delita's first time on Lyoko. Delita is wearing a white Skin tight outfit, with a white coat like thing with blue trim. She spawns what looks like a Diamond sword.

"This is so cool," she swings it around.

"Don't play around with that thing all day," Ulrich said. Delita looks at every one.

"Cool," She says, then looks at chase, who is wearing A Gray Robes fluttered, and the matching hood masked his head, the armor on his arms and shoulder glistened, his sword in the Sheath on his left hip, "why do you look like an assassin?" Delita asked.

"Because they are stealthy, get in the middle of enemy lines, and if you screw up, and BAM, every single dude is on you, and I just like going Rambo, I'm like odd in a way," Chase replays.

"So?" Delita said with disapproval of his outfit chose, "Assassins are just killers. Which is why I hate them," she says firm on judgment.

"Ah, come on! They are so cool!" Chase said.

"No, they aren't," Delita says mildly cold.

"Before you two start a cold war, we have a tower to deal with," Aelita says trying to stop the cold war that was sure to ensue.

"Fine," Delita said, then she turns away and starts running for the tower with everyone else. When they get there, they see Tarantulas, and William waiting, when he notices them, he turns and swings his oversized sword around, trying to intimidate Delita, but failing. "That support to scare me? If so, you're terrible at it." Delita holds up her diamond sword, and swings it around tauntingly, and William bits, he charges at Delita, angry and unfocused, Delita just simply sidesteps, let William pass, then strikes him down with a single critical hit, William goes up in a puff of smoke, and Delita's actions impress even the Tarantulas.

"Whoa," Chase says speechless.

"That was easy," Delita said, just as the tarantulas started firing, she despawns her sword, and spawns a fancy bow, an arrow then spawns in the bow, and she takes aim, and fires, getting a bull's eye, destroying one out of five of them, she then starts to repeat while Aelita and Yumi do there ranged attacks and Chase and Ulrich go up to Melee range, after a short while, all of the Tarantulas are gone and Aelita runs into the tower and deactivates it.

"Return to the Past, now," Jeremie says as he lunches a return in time.

**A/N: sorry guys, I couldn't get this done and reviewed in time for Christmas of 2012, in fact, I think my chapter one is still waiting to be reviewed as of me writing this, don't worry, I'll get to work on chapter 3 right away. And I hope you didn't mind the mid story A/N, I don't normally do that, but I just felt I had to there. As for Chapter 3, I hope you guys are ready for more evil, as I'm bringing in more OCs on the evil side, I don't want to spoil it, though, I'm sure one of you (you know who you are) already knows them, and do not spoil it. Hope you all liked, and Leave a review please, it's really nice seeing reviews saying something like "please continue" which reminds, I have Code Split to do, seems like I'll be a busy bee writing between my RPing and School work. Also, guys and gals, do you like where I'm trying to take Delita's and Chase's relationship even though they are polar opposites? I'm really curious. Also, you guys have any ideas (even though I'm far from short on em)? I would really like to hear your feedback on chapters one and two.**

**Um, Sorry guys, my life is spinning out right now, I probably won't be able to work on anything, I am soooo sorry…**


End file.
